the enchanted forest
by HarryPotterStalker1994
Summary: This is the sequel to the raven and the beast. Harry was involved in a spell that took him to a mysterious land, where he will meet new people, make new enemies, build new friendships.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys sorry this took soooo long, I've been having some major writer's block. So anyway here is the first chapter of the sequel to the raven and the beast.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, beauty and the beast or once upon a time, I'm just merely using their work to write some fabulous stories.**

 **This story is like a three way crossover, that involves harry potter, beauty and the beast and once upon a time, but its not following their story lines. The story line is original on my part, and there will be characters that I added that isn't in the abovementioned stories.**

 **So please enjoy my next chapter**

Adam just proposed to Harry, who happily accepted. They went inside to tell everyone the good news. When they entered the ballroom, everyone went quiet and looked at them. This made Harry blush, Belle looked at his hand and smiled.

"Everyone we have something to tell you" Adam said

The crowd looked at them expectantly

Adam looked at Harry, took his hand and smiled, "we are getting married!" Adam said happily.

The crowd burst into applause and cheers, some even had happy tears.

"This castle will finally have some happy days" Adam said.

The crowd laughed at that statement. The musicians played a classical song and everyone broke into dance. Harry and Adam danced in the center of the room.

"How are you feeling?" Adam asked

"I feel happy, really happy" Harry said

"Are you ready for our big day?" Adam asked

"Well we still have a lot plan, so I wouldn't exactly say that I'm ready" Harry said

"I think you would make an amazing bride" Adam said

"Hey! Just because I'm wearing the dress doesn't mean I'm a bride" Harry pouted

"I just love it when you do that with your lip" Adam laughed

"I hope _you're_ ready for the big day? Your life is about to change big time" Harry laughed

Just as Harry said that the room went dark and there were dark clouds formed outside, lightning flashed and a heavy storm started.

"What's going on?" Adam said

"Where did this storm come from?" Harry cried

Then the ground shook like an earthquake, everyone fell to the ground. The windows broke, because the wind was very strong, Adam just held onto Harry, both covering their eyes to block the glass shards flying around. The castle lifted and spun around as if it were in a vortex. It went dark, very dark, then the spinning stopped.

"Harry are you ok?" Adam asked

"W-what happened?" Harry asked

"I don't know" Adam replied

Meanwhile in a castle far away

'ANOMALY DETECTED, ANOMALY DETECTED' a machine said

"What's wrong, what happened?" A mysterious woman said

"I don't know, it seems another story has been added to the book" a mysterious man answered

"Which story?" The woman asked

"Erm let's see here...hmm...ah... Its the beauty and the beast" the man said

"What's with the sirens, it didn't do that with the others" the woman said

"Let's see, hmm it appears that there is something in the story that shouldn't be there, an anomaly" the man

"You better fix it, I will not have a corruption in my kingdom!" The woman said

"Yes your Majesty" the man said.

"Here you will need this" the woman said, she put ingredients into a backpack along with a sryringe.

"Put these things together along with the corruption's blood and the spell would work, it's to fix the story" the woman said, "and take whatever else you'll need, now go"

"Yes your Majesty" the man said

The man left to do the woman's bidding, then the woman looking at the screen again before leaving the room. She walked through the corridors of the castle until she came upon her room, she looked around her room and sighed, then smiled when she saw the big ornate mirror hanging on the wall. She walked to the mirror and smiled at her reflection.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall show me the fairest of them all" the woman said

The mirror warped and changed its image, it showed an image of Harry standing with Adam.

"What?! Who is this girl?" The woman exclaimed

The mirror warped again and showed an image of a face

"I have shown you the fairest of them all, right now they are at a lovely ball. The one in the gown is the source of your panic eruption, for its the one that you called a corruption" the mirror said

"Hmm looks like her world is going to change very soon" the woman smiled thoughtfully, "mirror since I'm not the fairest anymore, show me the one you showed me before"

The mirror showed Harry again

"I'll be seeing you soon my dear, ha ha ha ha" the woman laughed evilly.

Back at the castle with Harry and the others who were still recovering from the shock. But unbeknown to them, a stranger had appeared at the gates of the castle. The stranger took out a piece of paper and pen to write a note. He wrote,

name

Meet me in the forest outside I need to speak to you

Your friend

friends name

He then used a potion on the note, so that reader would understand it. He disguised himself as a currier, then he walked up to the doors of the castle and knocked. He put the note on the floor and ran to the forest. When he got there he drank a potion, to make others see him as a friend.

Harry and Adam heard a knock on the door

"I'll see who it is you check on the others" Harry said

"No let me" Adam said

"No Adam they need you" Harry smiled

Adam sighed, then said, "ok, but be careful"

"I will" Harry said

Harry went to the door and open it, he saw no one. He looked around, then as he was about to close the door he saw a note on the ground. He picked it up and read it.

Harry

Meet me in the forest outside I need to speak to you

Your friend

Graham

'Graham is here' harry thought, he ran outside toward the forest.

"Graham where are you?" Harry called out

"I'm here" the man said, he stepped out from behind tree hoping the potion worked

"You said that you wanted to speak to me" Harry said

'Hmm it worked' the man thought, "yes I did"

"Well what is it?" Harry asked

"Just give me a second" the man said as he searched his pockets

"Ok" Harry said, he then looked around for the first time, "where are we?"

"Sleep" the man said as he blew dust in Harry's face.

"W-what" Harry said before he fell asleep

The man used poppy dust, then he took off his backpack and took out ingredients for a spell.

"Ok she said to put these things together" the man said, then he used the syringe to drew blood from harry.

He ran to the doors of the castle and put the pot at the door and added the blood. He ran back to harry and picked him up, then he teleported away. The spell emitted a black smoke that shrouded the castle for a short time, then it dispersed.

The man appeared in the woman's room

"It's done" the man said

"Excellent" the woman smiled, she observed harry, "take her to one of the rooms...for now"

Harry started grunting

"Never mind, she's waking"

"Urgh" Harry grunted, he stood up suddenly when he saw the pair

"Easy now, we wouldn't want you to faint" the woman smiled.

"Who are you people? Where's graham?" Harry said anxiously

"Graham was never here, and as for who we are, he is Victor an I'm Regina, Queen Regina" Regina said

"Take me back! Now!" Harry said angrily

"Oooh feeling brave are we? And why would you want to go back, he doesn't love you" Regina said

"Yes he does, you would know" Harry said angrily

"Oh but I do, just take a look" Regina said, then she turned to the mirror "even though this request is dumb, show the castle where our guest has come from"

The mirrors image changed to show Adam dancing with Belle, then they stopped dancing and kissed, everyone around them clapped and cheered.

"No! This can't be happening!" Harry cried

"It is happening, the mirror doesn't lie" Regina said

"But why would he do that to me, it was supposed be our happy ending" Harry cried

"Oh my sweet child, there are no happy endings" Regina said

"N-no happy endings? Graham said that" Harry said to himself, then he gasped in shock "you're the evil Queen"

"Hahaha so you've heard of me" Regina laughed, " welcome to the Enchanted Forest, a place with no happy endings"

 **So there you have it guys, thank you so much to those whom have favourited my story. Please like and review, I would like some ideas for this story, because I have very little ideas. Looking forward to those reviews**

 **Sparkles :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is the second chapter, it kinda short. It sort of a filler to introduce my new character.**

 **Thanx especially to spencerharris401 for your great ideas, it helped a lot, I will definitely include it in my story.**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

It was late night in a village not far from Regina's castle and the Poison Apple tavern was bustling with people. Everyone there was enjoying a nice pint of mead and other cold beverages. The environment was great, the band was playing tunes, the people were talking about their day. Suddenly a man walked in and the tavern went quiet when the saw who it was.

"Not planning making any trouble are ya" the barmaid said

The man let out a small laugh, "not tonight"

"Good let's hope it stays that way" the barmaid said

The man took a seat at the bar and everyone resumed their actions. The man was eyeing the selection of beverages. The barmaid was staring at him impatiently, but her ignored her.

"Get me the strongest thing you have" the man said

"Coming up" the barmaid said agitatedly

"Hn" the man dismissed

"Here gaint's whiskey" the barmaid said

"Yeah" the man said tiredly

"Bad day I assume" the barmaid said, trying to make convocation

"Nope just a long one" the man said

"Ah one of those" the barmaid said

"Life is tough for a bandit" the man said

"I used to be a bandit, but it was not for me" the barmaid said

"Well here is to trying to make a living in this god forsaken place" the man said

"I would drink to that, but I'm still on shift" the barmaid said

The man paid for the drink and left. The people watched him go, expecting him to do something, they were happy when didn't so they just went back to drinking. He through a forest and made his way home. That's when he bumped into someone.

"Graham you're back, its so _lovely_ to see you, back from the dead" the man said sarcastically

"Ben. Still robbing people I assume" Graham said

"Still looking for a girl" Ben laughed, "you know there plenty at the whore house in town"

"Funny, I'm looking for a boy actually" Graham said deadpanned

"Well now, so you finally decided to play for my team" Ben said with surprise, "I only top though, just so you know"

"No I do not _play_ for your team" Graham faltered "and why I'm looking for a boy is none of your business"

"Your such a closet case" Ben laughed "but its cool, you're not my type anyway. I can hardly imagine how you're anyone's type"

"Insult me all you want, it doesn't change the fact that you're a big bad bully" Graham angrily said

"You are such a wuss. Anyway its been fun, but I got things to do like ' _looking for a boy'_ for example" Ben smiled.

Ben walked away and Graham kept watching him until he was out of sight.

Meanwhile at the castle, Harry was sitting by the window. He stared out the window for hours, not noticing the time. He was thinking about the day's events when Regina walked in.

"Still crying I see" Regina said

"Nobody cares, why should you?" Harry said sadly

Regina ignored what he said, "you know there is a way to hurt him, the way he had hurt you"

"I don't want to hurt him" Harry said

"I know you do, I can see it. You want him to suffer, want him to feel your heartache. I can make that possible" Regina said

Harry thought about this and answered, "how?"

Regina laughed, "magic, of course"

"Magic?! Magic is evil, magic m-makes you a f-f-freak!" Harry shrieked

"Nonsense, magic is good, it makes you powerful" Regina said

"No it doesn't, it makes you weak" Harry argued

"I am Queen, because of magic!" Regina shouted

"You are alone, because of magic!" Harry shouted back, then he quietly said, "and so am I"

There was an awkward silence, after some time Regina said, "you know the is a solution to that, there is a spell. A spell that can take you to a place with no magic, a place where the only happy ending is yours"

"I can finally have a happy ending" Harry said

"Yes you can, well there is a slight problem" Regina said

"What's the problem?" Harry asked

"I'm missing the recipe, I need to get it by a friend" Regina said

"Then why don't you just ask for it?" Harry said

"Simply because we are not talking at the moment" Regina said

"I had friends, we are also not talking at moment" Harry said

After a few minutes of silence Regina said, "Well I have things to do, and plots to plan"

After that she left the room, leaving harry to himself again. Harry had calmed down after talking, he was feeling tired and decided to go to bed. As he stood up he heard a wolf's howl nearby, he looked out the window for the last time, then he went to bed.

Out in the forest Ben had wished upon a star, he wished to find his soul mate. Ben has been looking for his soul mate for a long time, he looked everywhere and waited a long time, but now he decided that he needed some help. He was about to give up when a women approached him.

"I heard your wish, but I'm afraid that what you seek is not possible" the woman said

"Who are you? How do you know about my wish?" Ben said startled

"I'm the blue fairy, you wished on my star, but your wish is not possible" the blue fairy said

"But why? Is he dead?" Ben asked

"No, he is not. But your soul mate cannot be yours until he has come of age" the blue fairy said

"But where can I find him" Ben said

The blue fairy smiled and said, "well I don't know myself, but I have something that can"

"Well what is it?" Ben asked impatiently

"Pixie dust" the blue fairy answered

"How does it work" Ben said

"Just sprinkle it, then follow it. It will take you right to your soul mate, he will be the one glowing" the blue fairy said.

She gave him the pixie dust and he thanked her, then he sprinkled it and followed it. It lead him through the forest, then to the town it and it carried on until it stopped at a window. He saw his soul mate through the window, he was looking out the window and then he walked away. Ben was so happy that he howled, he saw his soul mate look out the window again, before walking away again.

"You will be mine soon" Ben said

Ben walked upto the window and opened it.

 **Thanx for reading my story, please review I appreciate your feed back**

 **Sparkles :p**


End file.
